


Three in the Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie has news that she just HAS to share with April</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three in the Morning

 

   
Ring.

 

Ring.

 

Ring.

 

She needed April to know, she needed to tell her more than anything. She was her best friend, her companion; she wanted to share the news with her.

 

“Hell, Leslie are you okay?”

 

“Yes, April yes! I had to talk to you!”

 

“Oh my god Leslie, it’s three in the morning what do you want?”

 

“April! April! April! This is quite possibly the most exciting news I will ever share with you. Well… maybe not because you were there when I got elected but also when I was recalled. But maybe not because you became deputy director of –“

 

“Knope. If you called me in the middle of the night to rant about how proud you are of me please stop. I can have Orin at your house in a matter of minutes.”

 

“No god April please don’t do that.” The excitement in her voice was unbelievable. “Just listen! You have to hear this news.”

 

“The get on with it Leslie, god.”

 

“Okay so earlier today, well I guess it was yesterday now, I thought that Andy had the flu. It _is_ flu season you know. But I went to the pharmacy to make sure that I was medicated and I wouldn’t get any worse off because I had thrown up a couple of times. But the pharmacist said that I didn’t look like I had the flu and then I turned to the side and was like ‘whaaaat’ there were pregnancy tests and it seemed like the best option for me to –“

 

“Are you pregnant?” Short, sweet and to the point. Leslie loved her for that very reason.

 

“I didn’t get to tell my story.”

“Leslie Barbara Knope are you pregnant?”

 

“Yes! April, Ben and I are pregnant we’re going to have a baby and we’re going to raise our child in the lovely beautiful Pawnee. We’ll stay here and never leave and you can always babysit for us. I love you so much April.”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“I know! I’m so excited April I can’t wait can I come over I’ll bring waffles and alcohol for you”

 

“You can drink that makes it four hundred times lamer I take everything back.”

 

“That wasn’t a no.”

 

“Leslie you can’t come over it’s the middle of the night.”

 

“I’m… in your driveway.”

 

“How long have you been sitting there?”

 

“Just a couple of minutes. Maybe an hour. We need to brainstorm for this baby! You and I need to be super prepared. Ben and I are a power couple and we can’t let a baby ruin that. But we also need to be the best parents ever and I need your help.”

 

“Can you name the baby Larry?”

 

“God no, okay April I’m coming in is your door unlocked?”

 

April sighed, hanging up the phone.

 

If she didn’t love Leslie so damn much this wouldn’t be a problem.


End file.
